Lying From You
by Furyan Goddess
Summary: Vince and Dom have a secret. What will Letty do when she finds out? SLASH M for content and language.


Author: Furyan Goddess

Title: Lying From You

Rating: NC-17 for language and sex. SLASH

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from TFATF and I make no money in writing this. _Lying From You_ is a song by Linkin Park and I do not own that either or make any money from it.

Fandom: TFATF

Pairing: Dom/Vince

Summery: Dom and Vince has a secret, how will Letty React?

Archive: At VX, all others ask

AN:

_Dom sat by Vince's hospital bed with his head against the rail. It had been three days since Vince had been injured. Three days he had lain there, comatose with his arm shredded. _

_It was Dom's fault, he knew it. Took responsibility for it. He'd be in jail if it weren't for Brian's intervention. Exactly what Brian told the FBI to save Dom and Vince's ass was somewhat of a mystery but he was ever grateful to the back-stabbing, sister seducing, undercover pig he was. _

_Vince moaned and Dom's heart jumped._

"_V. You alright man? You awake?" Dom whispered. His voice was rough from tears and disuse. He hadn't moved from Vince's bedside since he got there. Three days worth of guilt, fear and dirt coated his skin. _

He needed a shower and a shave. Food would be nice too. Mia brought some, but he couldn't choke down more than a few bites. 

_An overwhelming sense of loss and guilt prevented, turning the food to dust in his mouth._

Jesse was dead. Vince almost joined him. Leon was quiet and withdrawn. Letty was bruised and beat up and as pissed off as a rattler. Mia was crushed and disappointed but still stood by him as his sister. 

_  
He had done this. He had made this mess, made everyone's life fall down around them. For what? Money? Power? The trill of the ride? Fuck, he was one stupid son of a bitch. _

_Vince's eyes fluttered and Dom felt tears run down his face. His voice cracked when he spoke again, "Vince. I thought I lost you man." _

_It took a few seconds for his eyes to adjust but when the met Dom's, they locked on and didn't let go. _

"_I thought you did too," Vince whispered. "What happened. What day is it?" _

_Dom just shook his head as his chin quivered. He was quickly losing his fight for control as the realization that Vince was going to be ok finally settled in on him. _

_Dom stood and leaned over Vince and put his forehead against the broken man. "I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. Fuck, V," he trailed off, not knowing what else to say. How to express how horrible the last few days had been. How alone he felt without Vince. _

**-Five Months Later-**

_When I pretend everything is what I want it to be  
I look exactly like what you had always wanted to see  
When I pretend, I can't forget about the criminal I am  
Stealing second after second just cause I know I can but  
I can't pretend this is the way it'll stay I'm just  
(trying to bend the truth)  
I can't pretend I'm who you want me to be, so I'm_

[Chorus:  
(Lying my way from you)  
No no turning back now  
(I wanna be pushed aside so let me go)  
No no turning back now  
(Let me take back my life,I'd rather be all alone)  
No turning back now  
(Anywhere on my own cause I can see)  
No no turning back now  
(The very worst part of you is me)  


Dom watched his dinner whirl around in the microwave and sighed. He missed Mia's cooking. He longed for some homemade spaghetti or her roasted chicken. Anything but per-processed crap.

Mia was away at college, Dom had insisted. She didn't want to leave him, but she needed to get away from him before he ruined her life like he had everyone else around him. Leon went with her to keep her safe, Leon had insisted.

Dom knew there was a budding relationship there and decided that if Mia and Leon hooked up, it wouldn't be such a bad thing. Leon was better than Brain by far. Leon would never hurt her 'cause Dom would kill him.

Curling his lip at the steaming microwave; he missed his sister now more than ever. Letty never learned to cook, she considered it a useless talent. She worked on cars, not baked cakes. Whatever she wanted to eat, she'd buy. With Dom's money. Money that was quickly running out.

The chime sounding that his gourmet meal was done broke him from his musing and he sat down to eat at the kitchen table. Alone. He got two bites of 'Salisbury steak' shoved in before Letty came storming down the stairs yelling his name.

Shaking his head, he sighed and forced himself to continue eating. He was tired and just wanted to eat and go to bed. He'd been putting in a lot of hours at the garage trying to make up the loss of income from not racing and paying fines for various traffic violations and Vince's medical bills. Dom felt responsible for them, even though Vince insisted he wasn't.

They were short Leon and Vince still had problems with heavy lifting and fine motor control. So the burden fell on Dom's shoulders 'cause, heaven forbid, Letty stay late one night to help him out. 

A condom box hit the table and Dom arched a brow. "What the fuck, Dom? Who are you fuckin'?"

"No one," Dom rumbled and shoved another forkful of 'whipped potatoes' into his mouth.

"Bullshit! This box was full last week and I know you ain't been fuckin' me. I was bleeding."

Dom winced at the reminder. Letty on her period was worse than normal Letty.

Dom felt a presence behind him and ignored it. Vince. He won't say anything. He handed Dom a beer silently as he stood back and watched the show.

Letty's eyes cut to him, "Vince, who's he fuckin'? Who's the skank?"

Vince shrugged, "You is all I know." The double meaning of his words were lost on her, but Dom caught them and almost snickered.

Letty sneered at him, "Figured you'd cover for him," She looked back at Dom who was still eating calmly and growled. It was obvious to her that he didn't care anymore about her or their _relationship._ "I'm movin' out," she said finally.

Dom stopped chewing and sat back. He took a long pull of beer as he regarded her. "I ain't fuckin' some skank, Letty. You're the only girl for me," he told her smoothly, but without his normal charm.

It was just a standard line and that just pissed her off more. Who was he kidding? She knew better. He was flat out lying to her.

_I remember what they taught to me  
Remember condescending talk of who I ought to be  
Remember listening to all of that and this again  
So I pretended up a person who was fittin' in  
And now you think this person really is me and I'm  
(Trying to bend the truth)  
But the more I push the more I'm pulling away 'cause I'm_

[Chorus:  
(Lying my way from you)  
No no turning back now  
(I wanna be pushed aside so let me go)  
No no turning back now  
(Let me take back my life I'd rather be all alone)  
No turning back now  
(Anywhere on my own cause I can see)  
No no turning back now  
(The very worst part of you)  
(The very worst part of you is ME)

Vince slumped down in a chair beside of Dom and watched him eat as he finished his beer in silence. Dom looked over at him blankly and shrugged.

They could hear Letty upstairs packing and slamming doors. She was bitching in English and Spanish. Cursin' Dom out, calling him a pig and a liar. Screaming about how he'd never find anyone like her that would put up with his shit.

_She was probably right there but here's to trying, _he thought and swallowed the rest of his bottle. Vince got them both another one while they waited.

"Why you keep her around anyway?" Vince asked him.

Dom turned slowly and looked at him, "You know why."

A few minutes later, Letty came down the steps, threw some stuff in her car and then stood, leaning against the door frame. 

"You got nothin' to say to me?" She asked Dom in disbelief.

_This isn't what I wanted to be, I never thought that what I said would  
have you running from me  
Like This  
This isn't what I wanted to be, I never thought that what I said would  
have you running from me  
Like This  
This isn't what I wanted to be, I never thought that what I said would  
have you running from me  
Like This  
This isn't what I wanted to be, I never thought that what I said would  
have you running from me  
Like This_

[Chorus:  
(You)  
No turning back now  
(I wanna be pushed aside so let me go)  
No no turning back now  
(Let me take back my life I'd rather be all alone)  
No turning back now  
(Anywhere on my own cause I can see)  
No no turning back now  
(The very worst part of you)  
(The very worst part of you is me)

Dom nodded but didn't get up. "Sorry I can't be what you want, Letty. This is who I am. It's the only thing I can be now. Got to stay true to myself for once," shaking his head he let out a bitter laugh, "You never really saw me for who I was. Always wanted me to be someone different."

"That's not true, Dom. I wanted you to be the best you could be." Letty denied.

Dom shrugged, "Maybe this is all I can be. We're better off without each other. We both know it. 'Bout time we faced it."

Letty grunted at him, turned and left. They heard the door slam and Letty's car engine roar to life a second before she sped away.

Vince looked at Dom and the condom box on the table. "She'll be back."

Dom grunted, "Next time, we use your rubbers."

Vince laughed, "Mine don't fit you."

Dom snorted and then began roaring with laughter. He knew he should be upset she was gone and maybe in time he will be, but right now he felt free.

"No more lies," he muttered to himself and looked at Vince.

"We still can't admit it," Vince reminded him.

"Then you get the girl as a cover. I'm done."

Vince raised a skeptical brow at him, "You done with chicks?" 

Standing, Dom shook his head, "No way. I love pussy. The taste, the scent. I'm just done with _that_ pussy." He said, pointing toward the door.

Vince stood and walked over to him. "We're gonna have to be careful," he whispered huskily, pressing his cock into Dom's.

Dom hummed low in his chest, "No one would believe that you and I are fuckin',"

Vince cocked his head to the side, "Is that all this is?" He asked.

Dom sobered and buried his fingers into Vince's shaggy mop of hair, "You know better than that, V." He whispered, his lips brushing Vince's. "For the last five months, it's been your bed I wanted to sleep in. Not hers."

Vince growled and kissed Dom fully, tasting beer and man. He loved the flavor of him. The texture. So different that the softness of a woman's body. "Come on." He said roughly, pulling Dom toward the steps that led down to his bedroom.

"I'll be down in a minute. Just gonna lock up."

Vince nodded and began removing his shirt on the way down. Dom saw the deep scar that wound its way around Vince's bicep and cringed. He'd never forget the feeling of hopelessness when he thought he'd lose him. The sickness that crept in when he realized that Vince meant more to him that just a friend. More than a brother.

Vince was home.

Everything.

Shaking his head, Dom checked the locks and turned the lights off. He looked at the box on the table and silently thanked God she'd found it. She was gone. He was free to be with the one he really wanted.

Vince.

Snagging the last rubber and two bottles of beer, he descended the steps to be with his lover without worry of someone catching them.

Vince was already naked, waiting for him, sitting on the bed, eyes closed and hands laced behind his head. Dom growled and Vince smiled but didn't open his eyes.

Dom quickly shed his tank and shorts and made his way over to the bed. Instead of crawling on it, he knelt beside it and took Vince's cock in his mouth without warning.

Vince arched his back and gasped out a curse. His hands went to Dom's bald head and held on. "Fuck, Dom!" He ground out as he fought for breath. Dom hummed and Vince felt the vibrations go straight to his balls. "Fuck, man, that feels so fuckin' good."

Dom shifted and took Vince deeper into his mouth. Vince whimpered and arched his back. "Stop or I'm gonna cum." He told Dom as he tried to push his head away.

Dom reached up, gripped his wrist and doubled his efforts on him. Vince gave up and gave in to the burning in his balls. Muscles taunt, back arched and mouth open.

His hips began to move in time with Dom's head bobs and he hissed in pleasure, "Fuck yeah. Just like that. Faster!" he demanded as he felt his balls drawing up. Burning. His cock throbbed and swelled. Dom had to know because he moaned in approval at the fullness of his mouth.

"YES! FUCK YES, DOM. I'm gonna cum, ah FUCK!" Vince roared and his hips lost their rhythm and jerked up uncontrollably into Dom's mouth.

Dom drank him down, ever last drop and then buried his head in the nest of black curls that encased Vince's cock.

Breathing deep, Dom filled himself with the scent of musky man. Of cum and home. When he turned and looked at into Vince's blue eyes. His own eyes full of lust and deep feelings he didn't know quite how to express.

Vince swallowed then cleared his throat, "Come 'er." he rumbled as he pulled Dom on to the bed with him.

Dom hovered over Vince, his hard cock nudging Vince's softened one. Their foreheads together, they just breathed, overwhelmed by emotions.

Vince was the first one to move. He slid his hand between then and gripped Dom's hard cock than began to pump him softly. Dom moaned in approval and moved his hips slightly but this wasn't want he wanted. He wanted to be inside Vince. Deep inside. Owning him, possessing him. Knowing there was no one else to worry about. To pretend with.

It was just Dom and Vince.

Dom raised his head and looked over at the nightstand for the bottle of lube. He stretched to grab it and Vince nipped at his nipple as he did causing Dom gasp. Vince always knew just the right amount of teeth to use to bring him the most pleasure.

His tongue swirled and Dom allowed Vince his exploration. They'd never really had time before. Always in a rush before someone caught them. Vince switched sides and Dom trembled above him.

His cock was straining and leaking. He wanted to fuck Vince in the worst way, but he wanted to give the other man this time too. Vince seemed to sense Dom's struggle and began to move up Dom's body toward his neck.

He sucked on Dom's collarbone and then nipped at his Adam's Apple. That was it, Dom had enough. He heard Vince chuckle when he shifted and pulled Vince's legs up at the knees.

"Fuck you, V. You already got off. I'm dying here." Dom rumbled as he coated his hand and applied lube to Vince's asshole.

Vince hissed and spread his legs further for Dom. He loved the feel of Dom's thick finger pushing deep inside of him. He never thought he'd end up fucking a guy but with Dom it seemed natural. Right.

Dom added a second finger and Vince's cock began to harden. Dom smiled smugly at it and began to scissor his fingers. He stretched Vince gently but quickly, needing to be balls deep in him.

Vince took it like a man and when Dom added a third finger, Vince began to move against his hand, pulling them deeper inside.

Vince grabbed the lube, coated his and Dom's dick with it. "Get inside," he demanded.

"I dropped the rubber," Dom muttered, remembering he left it on the floor with the beer as he blew Vince and began to pull away to grab it. "Fuckit, man, just get inside of me."

"Vince," Dom warned quietly.

"Dom, just fuck me. I know you're clean and always use one. I want to feel you fuckin' me."

"Do you know what your asking?" Dom whispered.

Vince stopped and met his eyes, "Yeah, Dom." Vince smirked, "You ain't gotta worry 'bout me gettin' knocked up,"

Dom chuckled and shook his head. Both Dom and Vince were religious about using a condom. They'd spent thousand of dollars on them over the years. Dom used one with Letty every time even though she was on the pill and begged him not too.

He never wanted to take the chance and break the habit. To know what it would feel like without one and be tempted to forgo them for good.

It was ironic that condoms was what started this whole night and now, as Dom positioned himself at Vince's entrance, he went without one.

He paused and thought about it, knowing it was a mistake, but unable to deny Vince or himself the pleasure of bareback.

Dom panted, breathed deep and pushed forward. He stilled once he was fully seated and waited for his head to stop spinning. He felt ever centimeter of Vince against him. Every ripple of muscle, every inch of the smooth walls surrounding him.

"Holy fuck, V," he whispered.

"Yeah," Vince groaned.

Dom couldn't stop himself from moving. His hips pulled away and then pushed forward again making both men gasp.

Vince arched his back, spread his legs and tried to pull Dom in closer. Dom moved again and Vince cursed. "Fuck, harder, Dom." Dom snapped his hips forward but it still wasn't enough. "More, give me all of it, Dom!"

"Fuck!" Dom growled as he pulled out completely, "Turn around."

Vince got up on his hands and knees and presented his ass to Dom. Growling again, Dom gripped his hips and slid quickly back in to the hilt.

"How's that?" Dom asked, already knowing the answer. He watched the sweat break out over Vince's body and grinned. "You like that?" he taunted him. "All nine inches of my cock rammed up that tight ass of yours?" Dom purred.

"Shut up and fuck me," Vince panted and pushed back against Dom harder.

Dom chuckled and thrust harder into Vince. "Hummm...feels good," he muttered and did it again.

He rotated his hips and Vince dipped his head and cried out. A hard thrust had Vince coming up on his knees with a gasp.

"Yeah, that's it isn't it?" Dom whispered in concentration. Another deep thrust and he hit the slippery button, "Right there."

Eyes clenched, Dom arched his back, gripped Vince's hips and began to pounded into him making certain he hit the same spot over and over again.

He felt Vince tremble, heard his cries of pleasure, but Dom pressed on, pulling every bit of pleasure out of Vince as he could.

"Jack yourself off, Vince. I love to watch you make yourself cum."

Vince complied though he had a hard time remembering what he was doing. All he could think about was Dom deep inside of him, fucking him for all he was worth.

"Fuck," Dom swore and pushed Vince's chest against the bed. He pounded mercilessly into him. Hard, brutal strokes that had them both panting. Dom's hand was still on the back of Vince's neck, pinning him to the bed. "You gonna cum for me?" he asked and demanded at the same time.

"Just waiting on you," was Vince's muffled reply. His face was buried into the pillow as Dom plowed him from behind.

A slight shift, a deeper thrust, once, twice and then they were both roaring as they came together. Dom deep in Vince's ass and Vince all over the bed below him.

They stayed that way for a minute or two, trying to catch their breath before Dom began to withdraw. Vince hissed and Dom looked at him with worry.

"Did I hurt you?"

Vince collapsed on the bed with a sigh, uncaring he was lying in his own quickly cooling semen, "Not really. Fuck that was good." he whispered as he rolled over and put his arm over his eyes.

Dom grunted in agreement as he got up and grabbed a wash cloth to first clean him and then Vince up. He wiped the excess cum off the sheets and frowned at the wet spot.

Letty always made him lay on it. Shaking his head he thought, not for the first time, that she should've been born a man. She even came like one, soaking both of them.

Fuck it, it was Vince's cum and it didn't seem to bother him as much. Vince didn't demand he lay in it, he was just too spent to move.

Dom crawled on the bed beside him and put his head on Vince's chest before he wrapped and arm around him.

The both feel asleep quickly and deeply.

They never heard anyone come into the house later that night or come down the stairs in the search for Dom.

They never saw the shocked face of Letty as she watched them sleeping together. Naked and content. The scent of sweat and sex heavy in the air.

Letty knew Dom was fucking around on her but she would have never dreamed it was with Vince! Dom left her for a MAN!

The blow to her pride was huge and she gritted her teeth and clenched her fists. This was more insulting than him fuckin' another woman somehow. Both Vince and Dom lied to her face when they said Dom wasn't screwing any one else.

"_You're the only girl for me," _Dom told her and she saw now he wasn't lying. He was fuckin' Vince.

"_Sorry I can't be what you want, Letty. This is who I am. It's the only thing I can be now. Got to stay true to myself for once," shaking his head he let out a bitter laugh, "You never really saw me for who I was. Always wanted me to be someone different."_ Had Dom been living a lie the entire time?

She wanted to hit him, both of them. To rant and rave at the injustice at being passed up for a man. She did neither. She turned and left without a word.

Before she left, she stopped and put her key on the empty box of condoms. They'd see it and know she knew. They'd wonder if she'd tell and that was the best revenge she could ever get.

Not knowing was always the hardest and it will eat at them. They'd wonder if she'd reveal their secret.

She'd never tell a soul. Never reveal the true reason her relationship with Dom fell apart.

Dom was in love with Vince.


End file.
